Will you come back?
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: ChibiRomano is hiding out in Spain's tomato fields again. Apparently Spain hasn't been paying him enough attention. Oneshot. SpainxChibiRomano. NOT SHOTA. Rated T for Lovi's wonderful potty mouth.


** Just a little one-shot I decided to do. :3 Spamano for ze world! ^_^ And no, I did not do any historical research...so this could be historically incorrect. *shrugs* Who cares...tis' fanfiction anyway! :) And no, sorry, this is not a shota. I am scarred for life from shota...so I am not writing any.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except for a few tomatoes. Yum. :D  
**

**Oh, and I used google translate...so if it's wrong, blame the google. -_-  
**

**Stupido - Stupid  
**

**Disordine - Mess  
**

**Ahora mismo - Right now  
**

**Por favor - Please  
**

**Qué - What  
**

**¿Qué quiere decir? - What do you mean?  
**

**¿Por qué se escucha ahora? - Why did you listen now?  
**

**Sí - Yes  
**

** Volevo impressionarti- I wanted to impress you**

**Io non voglio che tu mi scambi per Feliciano - I don't want you to trade me for Feliciano.**

**en la tierra - on earth  
**

**Bastardo - bastard  
**

**perché - why  
**

**Te Amo - I love you  
**

**molto bene mi permetto di aggiungere - really well I might add  
**

**cabrón - bastard  
**

**Dios**** - Lord/God**

**hermano menor - little brother  
**

* * *

"_Stupido tomato bastard! If he doesn't want his house to be so dirty, then he shouldn't make such a big disordine!"_

Lovino huffed and muttered incoherent things to himself, as he walked through the large garden of tomatoes. The garden went on for what seemed like miles, especially for such a small person, and he had to admit to himself that he was impressed with it. Antonio did seemed to love his tomatoes, and Lovino decided that it was about the only thing that he liked about him.

Lovino usually spent quite a lot of time out in the tomato garden, surrounded by thousands of juicy red fruit. Usually, it was because of his anger that he decided to spend his spare time in the garden. He found the smell of the tomatoes intoxicating, and the area was always so quite, save for a few birds that chirped, and the warm breeze that blew through every so often. He always found the area quite relaxing, and it was probably the only reason he had not completely gone insane from the ruckus that Antonio's house always seemed to be.

"Lovino!"

Lovino groaned as he picked a tomato off of its plant, and began eating it. The flavor of the fruit calmed him slightly, but that soon faded as a certain Spaniard came into his view. Antonio ran up to Lovino, with a small frown on his face, which automatically caught Lovino's attention.

"Lovino," Antonio said, huffing slightly from running. "Lovino Vargas, I want you to go back into that house, and clean up the mess you made._ Ahora mismo_!"

Lovino scowled, "Why should I, bastard?"

Antonio frowned further, "Because you need to learn how to handle your responsibilities! You are growing up, Lovino, and we can not have you grow into a lazy pootah. Besides, you made that mess, and I am not cleaning it up. Now _Por favor,_ go clean."

Lovino crossed his arms, and muttered something under his breath, turning red. Antonio leaned in to listen, not quite catching what he said.

"_Qué?_"

"WHY SHOULD I CLEAN IF YOU ARE NEVER HERE TO SEE IT, DAMN IT!"

Antonio did not move for a moment as Lovino's words took time to sink in. When they finally did, Antonio's eyes widened in slight shock. Lovino's face was growing redder as each second passed, until it finally reached the bright tomato-red that Antonio adored so much. Antonio crouched down slowly until he and Lovino were nearly eye-level. Lovino was trying his best to look anywhere but at Antonio, and his fingers were wiggling rapidly from nervousness.

"Eh...Lovi," Spain said softly. "_¿Qué quiere decir?_"

Lovino huffed and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "F-forget it, bastard."

"Lovi-"

"FINE!" Lovino screamed at Antonio angrily. "I...I tried to c-clean it earlier, l-like you said, but..."

"But?" Antonio pressed.

"Well...it was pretty good, and I was was pretty damn proud of myself," Lovino said, his nose up high. "But then I found out that...you weren't there to see it... So I got mad, and well...you saw how messy it is in there."

Antonio's heart swelled at those words, and his shocked expression softened. A smile began to break onto his lips, and he barely heard the following rants Lovino gave.

"I mean, I spent _all day_ cleaning for _you_, and you aren't even there for me to rub it in your face!" Lovino huffed. "I even cleaned out from under my bed! And to top that off, I cleaned under _your_ bed, you bastard! Do you realize how many tomato stems I found under there? Well let me tell you I found enough to build another leaning tower in Italy!"

Antonio chuckled, "_¿Por qué se escucha __ahora?_ I mean, you've never cleaned the house before."

Lovino blushed, "Er...well...I was bored, and I had already spent all day sleeping yesterday."

"Is that all?"

Lovino looked away again, "_Sí_."

"Lovi~"

"_Volevo impressionarti_..." Lovino muttered so quietly, it was nearly inaudible. "_Io non voglio che tu mi scambi per Feliciano_..."

Antonio's eyes widened again, and his throat choked up, "Oh Lovi...I would never trade you for your brother! Where en la tierra did you get that idea?"

Lovino looked up with sad eyes, "Everybody wants him more. Plus, you leave all the time, bastard! You are gone on your _boat_ for weeks before you come back! Sometimes I don't think you will come back, _bastardo!_"

Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug, "Lovino Vargas, I promise you that no matter where I go, I will _always_ come back to you. Even if you hate me forever, and you yell at me to go, I will not leave. I will always be there to annoy you to no end, and do you know why?"

"_perché?_" Lovino muttered into Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio pulled away to look at Lovino's red face, and into his tear-filled eyes, "_Te amo__, Lovi."_

Lovino's eyes widened, before he buried his face into Antonio's chest. Antonio hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back soothingly.

Lovino pulled away, "Take me with you!"

"Wha-"

"Teach me to be a great conquistador like you! I can fight, _molto bene mi permetto di aggiungere,_" Lovino said breathing quickly, his eyes wide with determination.

"No," Antonio said simply.

"But _perché?_" Lovino asked in disbelief, with the hint of childish whine in his voice. "I won't cause any trouble! This might actually be something I can do, without breaking or messing up!"

"No," Antonio said sternly. "It is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous my Italian curl!" Lovino huffed. "Danger is my middle name!"

"Not while you are with me," Antonio said with a frown. "I can not risk losing you, Lovi. What I do is not always fun and games...it is tough, and sometimes bloody. You would be the first target that British _cabrón _would set his eyes on, and _Dios _knows what he would do to you..."

"But Antonio-"

"No buts, Lovi," Antonio said taking Lovino's hands. "You mean the world to me, Lovino, and I would rather die than have you get hurt. You are like my _hermano menor,_ and I am not letting anything happen to you."

Lovino looked down, and a slightly awkward silence took place. Antonio closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, feeling a large weight on his shoulders. He wished he could take Lovino with him, to see him set sail and to feel the ocean breeze on his skin as they floated on the water. However, ninety-nine percent of the time, he was attacked by Arthur Kirkland...and ninety-nine percent of the time a lot of his crew members died. He could not risk that with Lovino, not even for a second.

"When will you leave again?"

Antonio looked at Lovino, who was staring at his feet.

"Tomorrow," Antonio admitted sadly. "Business awaits."

"When will you be back?" Lovino asked softly.

"I don't know," Antonio sighed.

Lovino looked up, "But you will come back...?"

Antonio smiled at Lovino, "Of course! Who else is going to use a happy charm on you?"

Lovino scowled, "Bastard..."

Antonio held out his hand, "Come on Lovi, let's go clean up that mess you made."

"Che...fine," Lovino muttered.

They began walking out of the tomato field towards Antonio's house in silence. Lovino was sad that Antonio was leaving, but held him to his word that he would return.

"Eh...bastard?"

"Si, Lovi?~"

"I didn't just find tomato stems under your bed..."

"...What else did you find?"

"..."


End file.
